Kagome's a Half Demon!
by ShugoInufreak
Summary: Kagome is your average ordinary girl, well, besides the fact that she is a half demon. She never met Inuyasha or any of them, and the jewel doesn't exist. What will she do when she falls down her family well and meets Inuyasha and realizes that she isn't the only Half-Demon. Please review! :) Hope you enjoy! :)


****Author's Note** I had read an Inuyasha Fanfic about Kagome being a Half Demon (Story called "When Kagome Met Inuyasha" by Wolflover235 Please read it) and I thought it was awesome! So I figured I would give it a try. (Please remember that this is just an idea, if nobody likes it I will only post the one chapter and be done with it.)**

**ShugoInufreak: So Inuyasha, Kagome, are you guys ready to begin?**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: Who is that?**

**ShugoInufreak: Wait, you guys don't know each other?! This is terrible! Who put a memory loss curse on you?! I will defiantly break it and save you both!**

**Kagome & Inuyasha: Hahahahahah!**

**ShugoInufreak: What's so funny?**

**Kagome: You think I would ever actually forget Inuyasha?**

**ShugoInufreak: Well- you seem- um- …. *Turns and sits in corner of shame***

**Inuyasha: It's alright *Grabs my hand and picks me up, then walks over to Kagome and hugs her tightly* I would never forget the woman I love.**

**Kagome: Awww, Inuyasha. I love you to**

**ShugoInufreak: *Regains confidence* We should probably begin the chapter.**

**Inuyasha & Kagome: Agreed. We as well as most of the characters in this story will be OOC and ShugoInufreak does not own anything to do with Inuyasha.**

**ShugoInufreak: However any character that isn't in the Inuyasha series are mine.**

**KAGOME'S DREAM**

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked as I looked around the room. I was in a huge, pitch black, room with only a single light. To my surprise, the light was in a little marble looking object around my neck. I grabbed the marble and pointed it around the room, in hopes to see someone of some way of escaping the large room.

I began to walk forward when my ears twitched; I heard a footstep behind me. I spun around only to find a tall man with beautiful, long silver, hair and what looked like dog ears.

"Who are you? Can you help me get out of here?" I asked the man. He didn't answer.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me. My eyes shot open. I struggled to get out of his grip to talk to him. As I managed to break free I awoke from the dream.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I shot out of bed. My long, black hair flying over my shoulders. I looked around my room to make sure that I was really awake.

I stretched my arms and yawned.

"That is the third time this week I have had that dream, I wonder just who that guy with the white hair is." I asked as I stood, scratched my dog ears, and walked over to my window.

I looked out at the shrine that we tend to and smiled as the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Well, I guess the dream must just be a coincidence. I wonder if everyone else is up?" I grabbed some clothes, got dressed, and then headed downstairs.

"Good morning sis." My little brother Souta said as I sat down and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Good morning Kagome." Mom said with a smile as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I need you to go sweep the shrine Kagome." Grandpa said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Okay grandpa." I got up from the table and went to our family's shrine. I stood outside for a minute, scoping over the building. I opened the doors, stepped in, and then closed them behind me.

"I am so glad that it is summer break, I would never be able to concentrate on anything but that stupid dream. I wonder who that boy is, and why it's always him and not anyone else." I said to myself as I started sweeping.

My ears twitched at the sound of something scratching at the well. I walk around and nearly screamed as my cat Bouyo rubbed up against my leg and purred.

"Goodness Bouyo! You scared the crap out of me." I said as I picked up the fat cat and turned to walk up the stairs and out of the shrine.

"Where do you think you are going little half-breed?!" A mysterious, woman like, voice echoed as I stood in front of the well.

"What? Hello?! Is somebody in here?" I opened the well doors and looked in. "Is somebody down there? Do you need some assistance?" I leaned over the side only to see two arms reach up and grab me.

"AH!" I screamed as I was drug down the well and surrounded by a beautiful blue color.

"I found you at last! You thought you could escape me stupid hu- wait, you have dog ears. What kind of tricks are you trying to play on me?!" The woman shouted as she examined my body.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I tried to slap her. As my hand came in contact with her face she screamed, and there was a huge spurt of blood.

"_I cut her face! How did I do that?!"_

"You little wretch! I will get you!" She shouted as she released her grip on me and disappeared into the blue. After she disappeared, the blue color began to disappear as well.

"Where am I? Hello! Can anyone hear me?" I looked up only to see a clear sky. I sniffed the air, and instead of smelling dust from the shrine, I could smell trees and other plants. A look of confusion crossed my face as I began to climb the sides of the well to escape.

I stepped out of the well and looked around, only to find myself in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I?!" I asked myself as I began to walk through the forest, in hope of finding my house or the shrine. I looked up and smiled.

"It's the tree. That means that my house should be just over there!" I exclaimed as I began to sprint, the tree's flying past me and my hair being blown behind me with a great force. Ever since I was born I have had abilities that normal humans didn't have, thanks to my father; who was a demon. It was my first day of kindergarten; I walked into the classroom and was greeted by at least six kindergarteners.

**FLASHBACK BEGINS**

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. What is your name?" I asked as I shook hands with a brown haired boy.

"My name is Hojo. It is very nice to meet a girl as cute as you." He replied with a charming smile, making me blush lightly.

"Thanks Hojo-san."

"My name is Suzuki! It is so awesome to meet you Kagome-chan!" She squealed.

"My name is Yuki, pleasure to meet you." (***A/N *Yuki is a boy)**

"My name is Mizuki, Suzuki is my twin sister."

"Hey there, I'm Akihiro! Wow, you sure are short haha."

"And I am Kotetsu, can't wait to get to know you Kagome-chan." He said as he shook my hand.

The rest of the day went very smooth; nobody took off the bandana what I wore so that nobody would see my dog ears. Everything was going perfect, until recess.

"Kagome-chan, throw the ball over here!" Hojo shouted as he waved his hands, signaling me to throw the ball. I threw the ball and Hojo caught it.

"Great catch Hojo-san!" I called back.

"Yeah, nice catch Hojo-san. Let's play tag now. You're it!" Suzuki cheered as she tagged me and ran. I smiled and began to chase after her, she seemed so far away from me, but within seconds I caught up to her and pushed her back; making her fall to the ground.

"I am so sorry Suzuki-chan. I didn't mean to tag you so hard." I pleaded

"It's perfectly fine Kagome-chan." She replied. "I guess I'm it again… Not for long, TAG, you're it Hojo-san!"

"I'm gonna get you Kagome-chan!" He shouted as he turned and began chasing me. We ran for a minute before IT happened.

I was just about to lose him when he tripped, reaching for me to regain him balance. Instead of grabbing my arms he grabbed my bandana, ripping it off my head. Exposing my dog ears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he pointed to my head and I finally realized why he looked so scared. My bandana had fallen off, exposing my dog ears.

"What the heck are you?! FREAK! HELP ME, SOMEONE!" Hojo shouted. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks as everyone came crowding around me and started screaming at me. I sprinted home to my mother, and that is when she told me that she would home school me.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

I sprinted through the forest as fast as I could; the wind rushing past me and pushing my hair back. Just as I was about to reach the tree something grabbed my ankle and flung me against a nearby tree.

As I hit I felt a sharp pain in my back. I must have hit a sharp branch and cut myself.

"Ow! What the hell!?" I shouted as I looked around, in attempt to find the thing that threw me against the tree.

I got up and began walking when I nearly collapsed. I could smell my own blood.

"Damn!" I shouted as I began walking to the tree of ages.

"Wow, you sure are a strong half-breed. Pretty cute to." A voice called to me.

"Who's there?! Why did you throw me against that tree?!" I shouted back as I scanned the area for my attacker.

Before I could take another step a tall man with long brown hair tied back into a pony tail appeared in front of me.

"My name is Koga, and what might your name be cutie?" The man said with a smile.

"My name is Kagome, and why the hell did you do this to me?!" I said gesturing to my back.

"Oh, my bad baby. I thought you were an enemy, but when I saw you, I knew that I had to make you my mate."

"Baby?! Excuse me, we just met. And what do you mean, make me your mate?" I questioned.

Before Koga could answer a man with long, beautiful, silver hair and dog ears jumped out of the trees and tried to hit Koga. He dodged, but then the man's attack came flying at me.

"AH!" I shouted as I jumped back into Koga's arm.

"_Crap! I did not mean to jump into Koga's arms, great. Now he will think that I want to be his 'Mate'."_ I thought to myself as I was caught gently by Koga.

"Aw, already jumping into your mates arms. How cute is that." Koga leaned down and tried to kiss me when the other man came flying at Koga. Forcing him to jump back, accidentally letting go of me.

I flew through the air like I was weightless, until I was caught by the silver haired man.

"What a stupid human, letting a mangy wolf demon like Koga get you. You'd better get back to your village before you get hurt." The silver haired man ordered.

"_Stupid human?! Who the hell does he think he is?! And what does he mean 'Mangy wolf demon like Koga'? I hate this! I wish I was back home!" _

"My name is Kagome, and just who might you be?!" I snapped back. It took Him a minute to reply. "Ahem?! Are you going to tell me who you are or not?" The man set me down then backed away a little bit, he could probably feel the intensity from my voice from where he was standing.

"M-My name is Inuyasha. I didn't realize that you had d-dog ears. " He stuttered.

"Well, I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you, but since you just nearly killed me, I'm not going to." I crossed my arms and turned. I started to walk away when Koga grabbed me.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here and leave this half-breed to do whatever he wants." Koga said as he picked me up bridal style. I struggled to get free from his grip, but to no avail did I get free.

"Koga put me down now!" I ordered, hoping he would listen and put me down.

"Baby, don't be mad at me. I didn't do anything to you…. Yet." Koga winked and smirked at me. I started to get a bad feeling in my gut, so I tried again to get free from his grasp.

"Put me down!" I shouted as I slapped him. Inuyasha was standing there watching this whole thing in confusion.

"Stop being stubborn!" Koga shouted as he leaned down and bit my neck.

"OW!" I shouted. I could feel Koga's teeth sink into my neck deeper and deeper with every second. I looked over at Inuyasha and held out my hand. Without even thinking I whispered to him.

"Please help me." Tears began to slowly fall down my cheek as I flinched in pain.

Inuyasha took a second to think to himself, then he lunged himself at Koga, claws out and ready to kill. Koga dropped me and began to battle with Inuyasha. I blacked out after a few seconds.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

Kagome reached her hand out to me and asked me to help her. I could see the tears fall down her cheek, I started to get this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"_Should I help her? Well, she didn't look like she wanted Koga to mark her, and she is a half-demon, just like me. I guess I should help her."_ I thought as I lunged myself at Koga, my claws fully exposed.

He dropped Kagome and began to fight me. I punched him in his stomach as hard as I could, sending him flying through the air.

"That tickled princess." Koga taunted. I growled at him, baring my fangs.

"Iron-rever soul stealer!" I shouted as I lashed at Koga. He jumped, attempting to dodge it. I managed to hit his leg, causing it to spray blood.

"Damn you half-breed! I'll kill you later!" Koga screamed as he ran away into the trees. I walked over to where Kagome was laying and gently moved my fingers over the place where Koga marked her.

She flinched in pain and her eyes shot open. She swung her hand at my face in attempt to slap me, but I grabbed it and forced her to look eye to eye with me.

"Kagome! Calm down, its Inuyasha. Koga is gone, you don't have to be scared anymore." I stroked her cheek hoping to calm her. I could see her eyes swell with tears as she buried her face in my chest, griping the fabric of my kimono tight while she cried.

I slowly put my arms around her and embraced her. I looked at her shirt and noticed it was covered in blood.

"Kagome, did Koga do this to you?" I asked. She nodded; I moved her shirt only to find 3 big wounds. They had stopped bleeding, but they hadn't healed yet, which shocked me.

"Let me take you to my home, I know someone who can clean your wounds for you." I said as I attempted to pick her up bridal style. She pushed away from me and flinched when I tried to come closer to her.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"I'll just walk beside you, if you are okay with that." She nodded as I slowly and gently put my arm around her shoulders and began leading her to my village.  
-

We slowly walked into the village, earning glances from every villager that passed by.

"Inuyasha, who be that young girl with you?" A woman asked as she came out of a hut just up ahead.

"Kaede, I need your help. Koga threw her up against a tree and she has a couple big wounds. May we come in?" I asked. She nodded, and led me into her hut.

"Lay her on her stomach over there; I will get my herbs ready." Kaede commanded.

"Where am I Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she examined the room.

"Don't worry, you are in a safe place." I assured her as I laid her on her stomach.

"I'm going to pull up your shirt alright Kagome?"

"Hold on." She reached around her back, fidgeted with something, winced in pain, and then nodded. "Go ahead."

I pulled up her shirt and looked at her wounds. Kaede came over and sat next to me.

"Ye were attacked child?" She asked.

"Well, I guess you could say I was attacked. I was walking to the tree of ages from the well whe-" Kagome started before Kaede cut her off.

"You mean the 'Bone Eater's' well?!" She asked. Kagome nodded. "How did you get to this time?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. My mother always told me that the well was sealed off by my father. So no other demons could cross over into my time. I guess the sutra must've worn off because I was just about to leave my shrine when a random woman grabbed me." She replied. "When I emerged from the well I noticed that the shrine was gone and I was in the middle of the forest. I looked up and noticed the tree, so I went running when I had my 'run in' with Koga."

"Well, your father must've been a demon, a dog demon at that. What is that strange bite looking mark on your neck child?" Kaede asked as she bandaged Kagome's back. I could see the pain in her eyes, so I answered for her.

"Koga forcefully marked her… I managed to chase him off, but if I don't do 'It' soon… she will be forever mated with Koga." I said. A look of un-sureness on my face as I looked at Kagome, who now was sitting straight up with her shirt pulled back down.

"I don't want to be mated to Koga! And what is 'It'?! If it will get me to not be mated to Koga then I will gladly do whatever it takes." She replied, a look of fire in her eyes.

I looked at Kaede, sighed, and then looked back at Kagome.

"You better be sure that you want this." I reminded her.

"Of course I am sure!" She snapped. "I don't want to be mated to that freak!"

"Okay, you asked for this." I grabbed her, pulled her to me and kissed her. Her eyes shot open and she reached her hands up and knotted them in my hair. I began to kiss her more deeply, our lips moving in unison. Kagome tried to stop to breathe but I stopped her by tightening my grip on her.

I had to make sure that she felt a connection to me, or else it wouldn't be a good thing. After a few more minutes of our heated kissing session I broke our kiss and moved the hair away from her mark.

"I think that is all we needed. This is going to hurt, I'm sorry Kagome. I will make it better after its done, promise." I assured her. I leaned in close and bit down on her mark from Koga. I moved my tongue along the mark, changing it to a mark of my own.

I could feel Kagome wince in pain as I bit down harder, I felt her hand grab my hair and tighten her grip. I grabbed her other hand and held it in mine, intertwining our fingers.

Kaede watched as I marked Kagome, a frown on her face. As she watched me grab Kagome's hand in mine her frown turned into a smile.

"I… I love you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. My eyes shot open and I released my grip and removed my mouth from her neck.

"Thank you…" Kagome then fell unconscious on my lap.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I knew exactly what Inuyasha had done, and the re-precautions of him doing it. I am just hoping that it won't back fire and Inuyasha and I begin to hate each other.

I fell unconscious on his lap, I began to dream. It began pleasant, but then took a turn for the worst.

**KAGOME'S DREAM**

I was sitting back at home in my room reading a book, just minding my own business, when I heard someone scream my name.

"Kagome! Help me!" The voice called. I opened my window, jumped out, then ran towards the voice. I ran for a few minutes before I notice two girls, who looked about my age, being harassed by Koga.

"Koga you bastard! Leave them alone!" I shouted as I charged at Koga and began to beat the crap out of him. After a few minutes he ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Are you girls okay? How did you know my name? Wait, you two both have dog ears, just like me! Where did you get them?!" I questioned. The taller, older, silver haired girl spoke first.

"Thanks so much for chasing him off. And thanks a lot!" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Thanks for what?" I questioned.

"For acting like you don't recognize your own daughters." She replied. My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped.

"_M-My daughter's?! But I haven't had any children. What is going on?!"_ The shorter, black haired girl came up to me, put her hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Don't you remember us mommy? It's…" Their voices became distant as I slowly began to wake up.

**KAGOME'S POV *Awake***

I sat straight up. Dazed and confused I looked around the room, trying to find Inuyasha or Kaede. I looked down and screamed. I ran outside only to run into Inuyasha and fall back. He reached out and caught me.

"What am I wearing? Who changed me? Where are my clothes?!" I demanded.

"Calm down Kagome. You are wearing one of Kaede's kimonos, I did, and they are being sewn back together and washed." Inuyasha said as he stroked my right cheek with his hand. In an effort to calm me down.

I wanted to scream again for fact that Inuyasha undressed me, but him stroking my cheek made me feel… safe. I didn't want him to stop, the warmth made me want to stay in this position forever. The tension was killing me, I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, got on my tiptoes, and kissed him.

I got off of my tip toes and turned away out of embarrassment. Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, and he was frozen in place.

"What was that for?" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Well, I figured that since we are mated now that I should be nicer to you. Plus you are pretty cute." I winked at him.

**(*A/N I am going to flash into Inuyasha's thoughts for a second.  
**_**"I wonder if she realizes that being mated is not only having a mark, but me 'embracing' her. I guess I should tell her, but right now is not the time.")**_ He started tickling me, making me squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

"Hahahahaha stop it!" I demanded.

"Make me." He smirked.

Okay, I will." I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Fine, I'll stop." He chuckled.

"I know that all of this crazy stuff just happened, but I should probably go home. My mother is probably worried sick about me. You are welcome to come with me if you'd like." I stated.

"Sounds intriguing. But first, you need training, and I'm pretty sure that we couldn't train in your time. Sorry sweetheart, but you don't have any skills. With my help, Koga won't be able to come within 5 feet of you without getting his ass kicked." He said smugly.

"Fine, let's go train. But first, may I have my clothes back? Or at the very least, something that isn't so baggy?"

"Well, Kaede is still fixing your clothes. So here, use the top of my robe. Just tie it and it will work fine." He handed me the robe and left the hut. I took off Kaede's robe and put on Inuyasha's. It fit perfect, the sleeves were a little long, but that would help me defend myself. It was a little short, but that made running or just moving in general super easy.

"Okay I'm ready, where are we going to train?" I asked as I grabbed the hand of my new mate and smiled.

"Hop on my back and I will take you there." He replied.

"I can run you know. Why don't I just follow you? Or you just tell me where we are going?"

"But you can't run as fast as I can. Just hop on and we will be there shortly."

"Fine." I jumped onto Inuyasha's back, wrapping my arms around his neck, and snuggling into his back. His hair surrounding me as he ran through the forest, I took a deep breath and breathed in his scent. Before when I had taken in his scent it wasn't as good, but now it smells… amazing.

We stopped moving, I started to get off when Inuyasha grabbed me and threw me towards a nearby tree. I flipped around and caught myself on a branch.

"What the hell?!" I snapped at Inuyasha.

"For the next hour I am going to be trying to attack you, you have to defend and even retaliate against me. Being nice is not going to help you. I won't break any bones, but I will be trying to injure you, so until I say, I am your enemy. And you are mine." Inuyasha explained.

"O-Okay, I'm ready." I stuttered. As I finished saying 'ready' Inuyasha lunged himself at me, claws out and ready to strike. I dodged with ease, surprisingly, and retaliated with my own attack. To my sadness, he dodged it with ease, grabbed my arm, and sent me flying.

This time I could spin around fast enough, so I hit the tree with my back, the same place that I hit before. I cursed in pain as I brought myself to my feet. I rushed him, waved my arm making my long sleeve block Inuyasha's view, and then punched him in the gut as hard as I could. The force sent him flying into the tree behind him.

We clashed like that for about 45 minutes before I thought of a brilliant plan.

Inuyasha flew at me and instead of dodging, I acted like I couldn't move fast enough, letting him cut my leg badly.

"AH!" I shouted as I knelt down holding my knee.

"How could you Inuyasha?" I said as tears started rolling down my cheeks (They were fake of course). "I thought you would never hurt me." I covered my face and began crying, making Inuyasha get down on one knee and try to comfort me.

"I am so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to cut you so deep." He said as he tried to lift my head.

"You sure are gullible." I whispered quiet enough for even his dog ears to not hear. I grabbed his hands, flipped over him, pinned his hands behind his back, and used my good leg to trip him so he was laying face down on the ground. I was sitting on his back so that he couldn't get up. I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you have no skills."

"Guess I am just to nice." He replied as he flipped over and pinned my hands on the ground and sat on top of me so that I wouldn't get up.

"You know, you look super cute in this position." He winked at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Could you get off of me please? You are hurting my bad leg." I asked. He looked down and noticed that my leg was covered in blood from his attack.

"I'm so so-" I cut him off with a kiss. His eyes were wide open, but as I began to kiss him deeper, they slowly closed. Both of us had become caught up in the moment, our breathing becoming heavy.

He sat up long enough to take the other part of the top of his kimono, then leaned down and kept kissing me. He slowly tried to undo my shirt when my ears twitched and Inuyasha jumped up.

"Did you hear that to?" He asked as he scanned the area. I searched the area, only to find a little rabbit standing on a twig.

"It was just a rabbit; there is nothing to worry about." I turned to smile at Inuyasha but I ended up blushing a deep red. I hadn't really paid attention when he took off his shirt, so I didn't expect to see such a muscular chest.

"Just a rabbit? Well, I'm glad it wasn't something dangerous." Inuyasha noticed I was looking at his chest, making him blush lightly. He walked over to me, grabbed a piece of my hair, and pulled it to his face.

"You smell so sweet Kagome." I turned bright red and looked away.

"What do I smell like exactly?" I asked.

"You smell like jasmine, with a hint of lavender." He replied. I took a minute before I said anything; I was still looking at his chest. I wanted to touch it… I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and hold me, surrounding me with all of his warmth.

Inuyasha must have known what I was thinking, because he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. His warmth surrounding me, I felt like I could stay like that forever. But all good things must come to an end sooner or later.

"Ow!" I shouted. Inuyasha looked down at me with a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked.

"I- I have this sharp pain in my neck, right here." I pointed to my mark, it had begun to glow. Inuyasha widened his eyes, pulled me to me, and hugged me tightly.

"I- I'm so sorry Kagome… I was a little too late…" He whispered into my hair. I pushed away from him and looked at him, he looked so pained.

"What do you mean you were a little too late? What's wrong with me?" I asked. Before he could reply, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man with long silver hair, just like Inuyasha, running towards Inuyasha.

"Look out Inuyasha!" I shouted as I pushed him out of the way and attempted to block the man's attack. He ended up sinking his claws deep into my arms, I wanted to cry out in pain, but I just shook him off and lashed out at him.

Inuyasha landed on the ground a few feet away from us, and it took him a minute to get up. But as soon as I began to bleed he jumped to his feet and looked at me. I launched myself at the man and tried to cut him with my claws. He pulled out a sword and went to swing at me, but he stopped in mid-swing. My claws came in contact with his face, and I sent him back a few feet.

I looked at my still bleeding arm, then back at the man. I was just about to ask him who he was when I began to lose all control over my body. I threw myself at him and tried to rip his arm off; he dodged the attack this time.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm her! When I cut her she must've lost a lot of blood, because her eyes have changed. I think her demon side is beginning to take over." The man shouted at Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha, help me! I can't stop my body!"_ I thought to myself as I lashed out at the man again. He threw he away easily, I stood there staring at him, hoping that someone could stop me. Inuyasha ran over to me, he tried to put his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his hand, spun him around, and launched him at a tree.

"_Inuyasha!"_ I smirked, and then ran at him.

"Sesshomaru! I want you to attack Kagome with everything you have, just don't kill her. Try to knock her unconscious! Or just keep her busy for a minute!" Inuyasha shouted. I tried to grab him when Sesshomaru flew in front of me and punched me in the gut, forcing me to stop. Inuyasha ran and tried to get to a tall tree branch, so he had a moment to think without me trying to kill him.

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I stood on the tree branch and thought to myself.

"_It must be because of all the blood she has lost today. I am the same way when I lose a lot of blood; I need to make her come to her sense. Or else she could seriously hurt someone, including herself."_

I looked down only to see Sesshomaru fighting with, the now full demon, Kagome. Kagome took a swing at Sesshomaru's right arm and managed to hit. A spray of red came from Sesshomaru's arm. At that point I realized that I knew what I had to do.

"Sesshomaru, make sure she doesn't notice me coming! If she does I want to you knock her out alright?" I shouted to my brother. He nodded and kept fighting Kagome. I jumped from the tree and aimed right for Kagome. Just as I was about to hit her in the back of her head she turned and grabbed me by my throat.

"Se-Sessh, no-now would b-be a gr-great time to kno-knock her out." I choked. Sesshomaru went flying towards Kagome, only to be grabbed by the throat like me.

"You pathetic excuses for demons." Kagome said as she smirked and looked at me. Her eyes were no longer blood red, they had turned completely black. I could sense that there was something seriously wrong with Kagome.

"I should just kill both of you right now!" She shouted. I reached my hand up and hit her in the back of her head with such force that she was knocked unconscious.

As she fell to the ground she released her grip on our necks.

"Sesh, did you notice her eyes?" I asked. He nodded. "What was wrong with her?"

"She is just a half-demon, so when she becomes full demon, her eyes should only become blood red." He replied. "This is just a thought, but maybe her father was one of 'those' types of dog demons." He said with emphasis on the _'those'_. My eyes widened in horror at the realization that it was probably right. I walked over to her, picked her up, and then turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked as I examined the unconscious girl in my arms.

"It's your problem, not mine little brother. All I can tell you in that you need to keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't get injured too much." With that statement he left. I stood there in silence, looking down at Kagome. I was worried, but a slow smile crept its way on my face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

****Author's Note** Well, what do you think? Anybody wondering what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru meant by 'That type of dog demon'? if enough people like this chapter I will keep writing. See you next chapter =)**

**ShugoInufreak: Well, what do you think Kagome?**

**Kagome: Why do I attack Inuyasha so violently?! **

**Inuyasha: I'm wondering the same thing!**

**ShugoInufreak: Calm down you guys, you will find out soon why. Don't worry.**

**Inuyasha/Kagome: We'd better!**

**ShugoInufreak: I do not own Inuyasha, but any character with a name that isn't from the original Inuyasha series is mine. Bye =)**

**Kagome/Inuyasha: Bye =) **


End file.
